


I knew in an instant (you were there in the darkness)

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends to Begrudging Coworkers to Lovers, Dancing Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Sorting your feelings through swordfighting with your crush's brother, Sword Fighting, This au has literally everything, Trans Deceit Sanders, heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: This is a story about love.However, if it wasn't, I could tell you about how after more than fifty years of peace in the Kingdom of Falsespire, turbulent news could be heard from the magical protected borders.Or, I could tell you about the twin Princes. Both in the shadow of the King, their father, or of their two grandmothers, the two former Queens that saved the Kigdom through magic.Or, I could even tell you about the story of Virgil and Dorian, two friends from childhood who had stuch with each other despite everything, both secretly harbouring feelings for the other. Only for them to lose contact for three years, becoming bittersweet memories, until their paths would cross once again.But, I won't.This is a love story, and it follows Prince Remus of Falsespire and his two loyal Gurds, Dorian and Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	I knew in an instant (you were there in the darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been beta'd by @Storytelling_Sparrow and @MissMariel, they both helped so much and did an amazing job- thank you so so much
> 
> This fic was a wild ride. A wild fucking ride. Took me three months, one of which I was gong through the most terrible of burnouts, and it's my longest fic yet
> 
> Also, this fic is for my boyfriend's birthday! So, I hope you enjoy this <3

If there was something Prince Remus of Falsespire was exceptionally good at, it was getting himself into dangerous situations. He was a magnet for trouble and, his assigned personal guard and knight, Dorian, knew that too well.

It had happened so many times Dorian couldn’t even think of counting them all, where he had to bail the Prince out, often with his sword unsheathed and trying his best to look menacing. Which was something that he thought he succeeded rather well at, but that would only make Remus coo and call him adorable.

For example, that time when Remus had decided to sneak out of the castle, despite Dorian’s warnings, and into what Dorian hoped was just a magical artifact market, and not a market of illegal and cursed objects. Unfortunately for Dorian, he had found himself having to fend off a ravenous, cursed, maybe even poisonous plant that wanted to bite his arm off, with only his sword. All of it as Remus laughed in glee behind him.

The situation had been resolved as smooth as oil, if you asked Dorian, so much so that Remus had decided to bring back a souvenir.

Which meant that every time the Knight would pass some time in the private chambers of the Prince he could feel the plant observing him, planning for its revenge. The day it would finally eat him.

And, Dorian spent _quite_ some time in the chambers. 

Often finding himself sprawled on one of those ridiculously fancy couches, head resting on Remus’ thighs and listening to him ramble. Not that he was complaining; Remus’ thighs were soft, warm and so wonderful.

Anyway, Dorian was _good_ at his job. 

Excelled even, if you considered the unpredictability of the Prince and how Dorian had to save him at least five times a week, and if Remus was too preoccupied with other assignments. 

However, he would soon discover that King Augustus didn’t share his same confidence.

* * *

It was morning.

The sun had just begun peeking from the summits of the white mountains that surrounded the kingdom, much earlier than when Prince Remus would usually get up at. He didn’t even have to wonder what had woken him as a nervous and incessant knocking came from the door of his private chambers.

Nevertheless, that wasn’t enough to pique his interest as he resorted to gaze at the slender, seemingly fragile as crystal, figure by his side. Dorian laid next to him, fast asleep, head casually resting on Remus’ chest, lips parted as he softly breathed, the light blouse he wore revealing his delicate collarbone. 

He was gorgeous, a flower with its thorns and poison hidden so that he appeared too dainty to do anything, or hurt anyone. But whenever Remus would see those dark eyes raging with fire and his sword gripped in his hold, it felt like falling in love all over again.

The knocking started again, this time louder, and enough to bring Remus back to reality.

“Prince Remus? Your Highness, are you in there?”

Someone was calling for him from the other side of the door, foreign and worried.

It felt like he had been thrown naked into a freezing river in winter, which might as well have happened as Remus preferred sleeping naked. The feeling of the soft bed sheets had always felt amazing against his-

“Dorian. _Dorian. Wake up!_ ” whispered Remus, shaking the man by his side, which at that point started opening his eyes. Confusion bubbling in the darkness of his irises.

He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes and this time when the light hit his dark, warm skin, Remus forgot how to breathe. 

And as he kept holding his breath, the question of how much time it would take for his face to turn purple rang in his mind.

“Why did you wake me-? Remus, _why_ are you holding your breath?”

“Your Highness! Is someone in there with you? I must come in to check your wellbeing, your Highness, I hope you’re not breaking any of the rules or laws the King has in place... your Highness.”

The amount of times the stranger had said his title was staggering, but it was enough for Dorian to realise what was happening, get up from the bed and stumble towards the bathroom.

So, when the door of the private chambers opened revealing a tall knight, the only person in the room was the Prince, who looked annoyed and bored out of his mind. 

Once in the safety of the bathroom, Dorian exhaled quietly, before observing the ridiculously huge room he found himself in. After a couple of years, he still found the amount of decor the royal family put into even the less important rooms of the castle astounding.

He continued breathing deeply, although trying to be as quiet as possible.

 _That_ _had been a close call._

Closer than either him or Remus had come to having their relationship discovered by anyone. 

They were, in fact, breaking a couple dozen rules and societal norms. But that was the price you paid when you were a peasant in a relationship with the Prince of your kingdom.

He picked up his clothes, left neatly in a pile, and as he started dressing, he “accidentally” eavesdropped the conversation in the other room.

“Ooh, hello hot- _handsome_ stranger.”

“Good morning your Highness, I’ve been told to come here to begin my first day as your personal knight.”

The was a hint of disbelief when Remus then said:

“I’m afraid you’ve been mislead, hot sir, I already have a personal knight to watch my ass.” “ _Goodness_ , Remus. That’s not all I do.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if you haven’t been told so before, because that is true…” _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ “... but, since, you’ve displayed reckless behaviour the King has thought to add a personal knight to, uh, protect you.”

_That’s- what?_

“Protect me? I don’t really need another person to look at my ass, even though it _is_ a great ass.”

A snort. _How odd._

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, I hear another voice in here- I hope you don’t mind me searching through your chambers, your Highness.”

Dorian passed a hand through his hair before opening the door of the bathroom.

There was a man standing in the middle of the room. Brown skin, hair so dark it looked purple and two eyes that Dorian had thought he would never see again. One brown and one green.

It came crashing against him like a wave, the reason why the voice was so _familiar._

“Virgil.”

The other man froze, his gaze rose to meet Dorian’s and- _oh_ , Dorian hadn’t realised how much he had missed that piercing gaze. Even if it soon turned into distrust. How typical.

“Dorian. Fancy seeing you here.”

He could feel Remus’ confused gaze passing between the two, trying to piece together a puzzle Dorian didn’t want to bring back. 

“I could say the same thing about you; however, it seems that we’ll be working together to corral the Prince here.”

Dorian couldn’t stand the look on Virgil’s face as he slowly understood that Dorian was the first knight in charge of protecting Remus, so, he turned towards the man in the bed:

“Your Highness, I think it’s time for you to prepare yourself for the day. Virgil, if you don’t mind, could you go call the dressers?”

“... _Sure.”_

Dorian did his best to ignore how cold the tone in Virgil’s voice was. Because it hurt. It still hurt.

Once the door closed shut, Dorian relaxed and leaned down to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“You _know_ hot, dark and broody?” Asked Remus, and looking at him was like getting stabbed once more. Those bright green eyes felt like a reminder.

“I- I knew him. Nevertheless, that isn’t important. What’s important is that-”  
“We’re fucked, without the fucking part?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have used those exact words, but you are correct. We’ll have to be much more cautious and-”

Footsteps could be heard coming closer towards the chambers.

“Get up, he’s coming back.” Dorian closed the space between the two of them once more, pecking Remus’ lips ever so lightly. “I love you, dearest.”

When Virgil returned, followed by what looked like a herd of resigned dressers, Remus was on his feet. Completely naked.

Virgil felt his cheeks warm up, and he was fast to move his gaze. Which fell on Dorian by his side, who was observing the Prince, eyebrow raised and an amused gaze as the Prince started… _dancing?_

He wasn’t quite sure if that was a dance or just very provocative movements.

“I hope you’re not having an affair with the Prince, Dorian.”

“An _affair?_ Who are you taking me for, Virge?”

A flash of something dark, rumbling like a storm, flashed across Virgil’s eyes and Dorian couldn’t stop himself from finding it oddly attractive. Maybe he was becoming more similar to Remus than expected. 

“Don’t. _Don’t call me that._ Ever again.”

All that Dorian could do was turn to look back at Remus and murmur back:

“Alright, Virgil.”

* * *

The day went too slowly in Virgil’s opinion. 

It dragged on for what felt like forever, and made him wonder why the King had wanted a second knight to protect his second son. He was slightly prone to danger, sure, but Dorian was always there to stop him and, if that didn’t work, drag him away.

And, speaking of Dorian. He could feel his eyes observing him as they walked around the castle, digging holes into his skull. Virgil had been doing the same, so he truly shouldn’t be complaining.

What was… weirder was how much had changed in just a couple of years.

Dorian was still smaller than him, still dainty looking. However, now there was a warmth that hadn’t been there before.

Or, maybe, it was different because the warmth wasn’t born from his feelings from Virgil, but, it was linked to the Prince.

The wild, loud and frankly annoying Prince that would say the first thing that came to his mind. He was scary in the way only unpredictability could be.

So Virgil tried to keep his distance. Besides, he had a job to do and that was to protect the Prince.

Night fell, dinner came and went, and soon Virgil found himself in the room he was now supposed to share with Dorian. Like the good old days.

It was closer to the Prince’s chambers, but that didn’t stop Dorian from looking nervous; something that most people wouldn’t notice, but Virgil did. The way Dorian wanted to protect the Prince was… surprising.

He had never thought that Dorian would care so much for royalty, especially with his views and opinions on society. But, he supposed, people changed.

He let himself fall on a bed, Dorian sitting on the other, dark eyes not moving from him.

“ _What?_ ”

“No need to be so aggressive, Virgil. I was just wondering why the King sent the most talented swordsman of our classes to protect his second son. Not his first, his _second._ ”

Virgil knew what Dorian meant, or at least he thought he did. He rolled his eyes and said:

“Dunno, maybe it was because you were doing a terrible job.”

Dorian hissed and Virgil really wanted to chuckle at the familiar action, one he had adopted himself after years of living with the other. But he stopped himself before he could. They weren’t friends anymore. They weren’t anything to the other anymore.

“I was doing a _perfect_ job.”

“Doesn’t seem so,” mumbled Virgil, Dorian having already left to go to the tiny, adjacent bathroom.

After that they didn’t talk. They got ready for bed and then Dorian put out the candles that lit the room, and they were left in a quiet darkness. It felt weird to not start chatting with the other, no hushed tones that reminded Virgil of a home long left, but they weren’t supposed to.

Sleep didn’t come as easy as Virgil would have hoped. He laid there in the dark listening to Dorian’s breathing, eyes closed and thinking. \Once Dorian would have complained that he thought too loud.

That was until he heard ruffling.

He opened an eye and with the tiny amount of light that came from underneath the door, he managed to see Dorian’s figure get up from his bed and walk out of the door, throwing one quick, concerned glance towards him.

Frowning, Virgil got up from his bed and followed suit. He followed Dorian on silent feet as he watched him enter the Prince’s chambers.

 _What? So, he was actually having an affair with the Prince!_   
The information sounded pretty ridiculous to Virgil, and the flame of hope he hadn’t realised still burned in his heart seemed to be renewed once again.

He walked back to their shared room, the amount of dust there now easily explained:

Dorian didn’t need to use this room, not when he had a bigger, fancier room with a Prince that was waiting for him in bed. 

Slipping back into bed he weighed the possibility of going to the King and ratting them both out, but, the memory of who Dorian once was, what he was for Virgil hit him at full force. He deserved to be happy.

Slowly, gripping the blanket draped over him so hard his knuckles became white, he fell asleep.

_Some things would never be the same, would they?_

The next morning Dorian woke him up by throwing off of him his blanket. 

“Get up, Virgil. It’s training day.”

“Hm-? What the fuck-? _Hey!_ ” The words spilled out of his mouth groggily and exhausted, at which Dorian only threw a sideways glance of annoyance. Rubbing his eyes, Virgil stumbled to his feet, beginning to get prepared for the day.

“Weren’t you the one that yesterday barged into his Highness’ chambers at the crack of dawn?”

“It wasn’t at the crack of the dawn, it was nine in the morning, Dee.” 

He didn’t realise his slip up by saying that nickname until it was too late. Virgil froze, shirt in his hands as he felt Dorian’s gaze drilling into him. 

First reminder of the day: do not talk too early in the morning. You’ll end up regretting it.

Virgil coughed nervously, slipping into his shirt and securing his sword. 

As the two knights stepped out of their shared room, Virgi could have sworn he heard Dorian say:

“Would look better with a couple of buttons undone.”

And, that was enough to make his face remain as red as a tomato for their quick journey to the Prince’s chambers.

What Virgil hadn’t realised was that Training Day wasn’t meant only for his Highness.

He found himself in a private garden of sorts, as he walked towards the centre of the room, behind the Prince and next to Dorian, he felt the dirt underneath his shoes and the strong light of the sun making the entire place look dry. Virgil recognised the place in an instant.

He had spent countless hours here, sparring with various instructors and peers and… with Crown Prince Roman of Falsespire.

“What are we doing here?” 

“Training,” answered Dorian, disgruntled as he observed Remus make his way towards the Head of the Guard, Silvermond. 

Virgil stared up, recognising the figure. He had sparred a couple of times with the enby and he had to admit that they knew how to hold their own in a fight. 

“ _Thanks_ , that was absolutely the answer I was searching for, _Dorian._ "

The other rolled his shoulders, taking his sword from its sheath and turning towards Virgil, a smooth, cocky smirk on his beautiful face.

“Wanna show those two what a real fight is like?”

For the first time since he had been given the job he felt confident of himself. He grinned at the other, hand already around his beloved sword and legs burning with the anticipation.

“Sure.”

The conversation with the Head of the Guard was cut short, which was a relief for Remus, since he always found the other a bit too prone to following the rules.

It wasn’t anything he had been expecting, though, because what was happening in front of him was something stunning, a graceful dance with swords, slashing and stabbing and waltzing around each other. The movements precise and deadly, the footsteps and the bodies moving at such fast pace it looked inhuman, terrifying.

Dorian and the new knight, dark and steamy Virgil, were beautiful. Their movements practised as if they had done this a thousand times and more. 

Dorian was obviously outmatched. Virgil was faster, stronger and really attractive doing so- but he knew every single one of Virgil’s movements, as if he could foresee into the future. 

The fight ended with Virgil being able to make Dorian lose his grip to his sword, which skirted away from him, and pointing the tip of his sword at the other’s neck, a smirk on his face. Wild, proud and dangerous.

Just like what Remus liked best.

Silvermond chuckled by his side, and Remus couldn’t even turn to look at them, eyes following Virgil and Dorian.

“He gave you the best knights of the entire kingdom, I see.”

“I- uh… yeah.”

He felt the sudden urge to go to Virgil, shove him against the wall and kiss him. So, he started walking towards him, head reeling.

“Sir hot- I mean, uh, Virgil?”

The man turned, his different coloured eyes shining bright as if a bolt of electricity had hit them.

“Yes, your Highness?”

Remus blinked, his royal title bringing him ever so slightly to reality. “No- there’s no need for the title. Can we- could you spar with me after, uh, my session with Silvermond?”

Virgil shrugged, throwing a glance behind Remus’ shoulders as if to analyse the Head of Guard. 

“Of course, your High- Prince Remus.”

Remus had to restrain himself from jumping excitedly as he returned to Silvermond, who only shot him an unimpressed look. Silvermond was often unimpressed by him, or rather, his abilities to swordfight.

Not that he worried; he was much better with a morningstar. 

And, besides, it was Roman who was good with swords. He was so good with swords, Remus was pretty sure his brother fucked his sword.

The sparring session with Silvermond was too slow for Remus’ liking. Which must have been the reason why he got his ass kicked by them so much.

When Silvermond had finished with him, Remus felt like they had cleaned the entire place with his ass. Which might have been true for the amount of times Remus had fallen on it. All of them in front of Dorian and Virgil, the last one being the one he wanted to impress the most. 

“Your Highne- Prince Remus?” asked Virgil, and once Remus turned to look at him he catched the light insecurity in his eyes. He, also, saw Dorian smirking at him from behind Virgil’s shoulders.

“Yes, Virge-y?”

“I- are you sure you want to still spar with me? You look- tired.”

That was an understatement, but Dorian had somehow managed to slice the first three buttons from Virgil’s shirt, revealing a sliver of tender dark skin. And, that was enough for Remus to make a final decision.

“I’m doing as fine as a piranha who just ate an entire human leg could be!”

“I’ll leave you to it then, Virge!” exclaimed Dorian, disappearing beyond the threshold of the Royal Training Garden.

Virgil took a couple steps far from Remus, getting into stance, and that’s when Remus threw his first attack.

His attacks were impulsive, no strategy, just jabs and slashes that Virgil parried with ease. But, Remus relished in the surprise that every attack brought into Virgil’s eyes; it drove him further. It made his grin bigger and wilder.

Nevertheless, Remus was no match for Virgil.

In a matter of a minute or two Remus found himself on the ground, sword way too far away for him to reach and Virgil smirking down at him.

And _oh, was that hot._

Virgil offered him a hand, which Remus took and basked in the sensation of the other’s calloused fingers around his.

“We should do this more often, don’t you think, Vivi?”  
“I- that’s not my name, Prince Remus.”

“What do you think, Virge?”

“I- yeah, you’re- we can do it again, but you should train a bit more,” stammered the knight, his hand letting go of Remus’, which was disappointing. But, he was blushing, so Remus took it as a win.

* * *

Two weeks. Fourteen days.

That’s how long Virgil had returned into his old life and, surprisingly, he fit like a glove. It made Dorian wonder how he had managed to survive without Virgil’s dry humor and comments in hushed tones, and how it felt to steal glances at him when he wasn’t watching.

In those three years spent without being in touch, he noticed, Virgil hadn’t grown too much: 

He was still incredibly tall, but, now, he had more muscles, lean but clearly defined, and his posture was more self assured and confident.

And, Dorian hate having missed the development.

However, no matter how lovely it was to have Virgil back into the picture, it also meant that he and Remus had to be more cautious and the two of them couldn’t exactly disappear into a closet when the day got boring. They had still tried, though.

In addition to those quick moments together, Dorian had taken to sneaking out during the night and slipping into Remus’ chambers. Remus always waiting for him like a puppy, excited to see him and snuggle up with him. 

And, as usual, being held in Remus’ arms felt like returning home after a long day. Except now, it was a home that was missing something.

* * *

During the day, Dorian and Virgil would follow the Prince like shadows, accompanying him to various lessons he had to attend. Studying subjects from books or training his body with what they called “physical training”.

Physical training was more often than not used for Remus to learn how to use weapons in close combat, however, there was also a more spiritual type of training. One that didn’t require any sort of weapon or fists, but, required you to be graceful and elegant.

It was amusing to see Virgil find out that physical training also meant dancing. And, it was even more amusing when he discovered that they had to participate as well to these lessons. 

However, it wasn’t always studying and training.

At times, the King required for his family, therefore his two Mothers and his two sons, to attend a council. To discuss how training was going for the younger, and to talk about the wellbeing about the Kingdom.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, today was one of those days. Hours that promised tedious discussions and arguments, until one of the two former Queens would comment on the fact that the continuous discussions stressed everyone out. And, on the occasion of what they were saying was truly important, they should explain themselves privately with the King. 

He guessed it was like the rich version of family holidays where everyone in the family was supposed to dress and act appropriately. 

And, try and rule a kingdom, of course.

It wasn’t a surprise Remus hated these encounters with a burning passion.

So, Dorian found himself entering the door of the Maps Hall, following the Prince with Virgil beside him, all of them in their finest clothes. If Virgil was surprised by how lavish the Hall was, he didn’t show it.

Luckily enough, King Augustus and his moms, the once Queens Elizabeth and Emma, still hadn’t yet arrived- leaving only three people in the room: The Crown Prince Roman and his two knights, Remington “Remy” Dormir, a noble who had decided that the sort of lifestyle he had before didn’t suit him, and Logan Moonpeak, knight, strategist, talented cook and painter, and keen scholar. Honestly, it felt like the man did everything. 

It was also said that Dormir and Moonpeak courted each other, but Dorian wasn’t quite sure. Gossips flew around the castle as fast as bugs in summer night.

“Remus!” 

The Crown Prince, who had been idly chatting with his knights, shot to his feet and went to embrace his brother. As they embraced, an action which was quite unusual for the two, Dorian managed to catch Roman whispering:

“Big stuff is up today, stick by me.”

That was enough to send Dorian’s mind whirling.

He shot a quick glance at Remus, then at Virgil who- wasn’t acting as himself.

“Prince Annoying, glad to see you’re still alive and kicking.”

Roman, who had left his twin’s embrace, turned towards the knight, grinning.

“I see my word of recommendation worked!”

“Oh, so it was you?”

“Of course! I needed to help my best sparring companion and friend get one of the most high ranking jobs in the castle! Who do you take me for? An ungrateful brat?”

Virgil laughed, a sound which Dorian realised he hadn’t heard in more than three years, especially _this_ laugh. It was friendly and free, a laugh from before he had become known as the best swordsman of the castle.

“Actually, yeah, Prince ungrateful brat-” 

Before the conversation could continue and the bubble of jealousy could expand in Dorian’s chest, former Queens Elizabeth and Emma entered into the room, followed by their own knights. 

They were both quite old, with their grey hair in elegant hairstyles. Elizabeth had always had a more severe, cold face, the same one her son, Augustus, had and former Queen Emma shared the same bright green eyes Dorian would stare into when he talked to Remus.

They were two gorgeous, powerful women. They had been the two Queens who had brought an end to a bloody war that, legend says, had been going for over a hundred years.

Then, entered their son: King Augustus. As regal as his mothers, and with the same fire in his eyes as his sons. He had been maintaining peace in the Kingdom since his mothers abdicated in his favour. 

He was scary, and everything he touched had to be perfect. 

The Princes and their knights bowed and it began.

Roman had once told him that the worst thing about being the Crown Prince of Falsespire and having Augustus as his father was these councils. 

In all honesty, Virgil never thought he’d see the day when he would be attending one of these meetings. And, he surely didn’t consider himself lucky for attending. They were boring beyond belief.

At least it was, until the King said: 

“We’ve been seeing traces of soldiers from neighbouring kingdoms come across our border.”

Everything went still. Even Prince Remus seemed to stop breathing. 

Virgil stole a glance at Dorian and then at Roman. The first was stone cold; the knight didn’t seem to enjoy the thought, but still kept a distance from showing his real emotions. Roman’s expression, on the other hand, was read as easily as a book.

“We should begin to ready the army,” commented the quiet voice of former Queen Emma.

“Our Kingdom does not have an army, besides the various knights and guards that get trained to protect and maintain peace in the Kingdom.” 

“How did they manage to cross the magical border, Aug?” asked former Queen Elizabeth, and for the first time Virgil saw the King downcast his eyes in shame.

“I- we don’t yet now, Mom. I’ve sent various teams of experts, but they all come back with basically nothing. The only way for enemies to have entered is for them to be disguised and- well, demonstrate they’re not soldiers and pass through all our protocols.”

“If a war is going to break, and it might as well happen, I should be sent to secure the border as soon as possible.” The words spilled out of Prince Remus’ mouth all at once, hitting Virgil like a raging ocean.

Silence fell in the Hall once again. Virgil could feel Dorian holding his breath and the royals’ eyes, and their knights’ eyes, boring into the youngest Prince.

The first to speak, though, wasn’t Dorian, who seemed frozen in place, eyes terrified, or the former Queens, who seemed about as happy with the offer as they were of enemy soldiers on the border. It was the Crown Prince Roman, who got up from his seat and slammed his hands against the wooden table.

“Absolutely fucking not. I’m the Crown Prince, first son. No one is sending you anywhere, _Remus_.”

Remus got up too, slamming his own hands against the table, green eyes full of fire.

“That sounds exactly like the reason why no one would be sending _you_ to the border!”

“Excuse me? I’m not the one who can’t even hold a sword properly!”

“You can only hold a sword properly because you _fuck_ swords! I don’t think someone who fucks swords and enjoys it should be sent to protect a fucking Kingdom!”

“ _Fucking_ swords? One; do you have any idea how much that would hurt? And, two; go and fuck yourself- the only reason why we keep you here is because you’re a fucking clown.”

“ _Oh?_ Couldn’t come up with a number three, _huh?_ I think we know who inherited the brain cells between the two of us-”

“THAT’S _ENOUGH_ , THE BOTH OF YOU!” 

Silence fell in the Hall, and at its center stood King Augustus, hair greying around his temple and wrinkles around his eyes, fuming. He had never looked as stressed and exhausted as he was currently looking.

He looked old.

At least Roman had the decency to sit back down in his chair, something that Remus followed suit only a couple of minutes later.

“ _No one will be sent anywhere._ You two will not talk back at me or complain about this decision. Are we clear?”

The two Princes nodded, neither of them meeting anyone else’s eye gaze for the entirety of the council. Which ended rather soon after the King’s outburst.

Soon enough, Virgil found himself walking behind the Prince, who didn’t resemble the Remus he had begun to know.

His back was straight, his eyes cold, staring in front of him, even his footsteps were longer and colder. He didn’t even react when in a corridor, with only the three of them, Dorian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They reached the private chambers of the Prince and, without waiting for Virgil or Dorian to follow, Remus slammed the door shut behind him.

“Dorian, what-”

 _What happened back there? What is happening? What should I- we do?_ The questions were countless, but Virgil was interrupted before he managed to finish any of them.

“Let me take this, alright? You have the free afternoon and don’t worry if… just, _don’t worry._ ”

Virgil nodded and, for the first time in what felt like forever, he trusted Dorian.

He watched as the other disappeared beyond the threshold of the private chambers, and tried to understand what they were saying, but, to not avail. So, with a heavy heart, he began walking.

He didn’t know where his footsteps were taking him, he didn’t even recognise his surroundings in the spur of the moment. 

What he did know was that his feet had taken him to the Royal Training Garden. And, he wasn’t alone.

Standing in the otherwise desolate place stood Roman, his regal attire mostly discarded to the side of the garden, sword in hand and eyes vacant.

“‘Sup, Princey. Lost your knights as you came here?”

Roman’s gaze rose to meet his, and a tired smile etched itself on his face. He shrugged.

“Nah, I gave them a free afternoon. They’re probably having a date or kissing their faces off of each other- don’t even know if there’s a difference.”

“What a surprise, Dorian gave me a free afternoon too.” Murmured Virgil, starting to dissemble the overly fancy gear he had been wearing until that very moment.

“Want to do a quick spar?”

Virgil groaned, a smile playing on his lips. “I’d love to, Princey.”

If there was something you had to know about Roman and Virgil, once you discarded the title of Prince and Knight, it was that the two of them were the best swordsmen in the entire Kingdom, if not the entire continent.

If you saw the two you would think they were dancing. Twirling and parrying as if it were all a game.

They had been trained together for years, they knew the other’s movements as well as their own. It was near impossible for even a simple spar to not go on for a long stretch of time, and without spectators to gather around in awe. 

And, usually, it only ended when one of them gave up to exhaustion.

“So? What was that all about Ro?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, that’s a fucking lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

“Do you want to talk about how you’re working with your ex?” shot back Roman, lunging for Virgil’s side, which he stumbled to parry. “Ooh, losing your touch, huh?”

“Oh shut up. ”

“About you forgetting how to parry decently or about how it’s clear as day you have a crush on your ex _and_ on my brother?”   
“I can parry any of your moves without a problem. About the other thing, I don’t know what you’re talking about, especially about the ex thing. Dorian isn’t any ex of mine.”

“Now it’s my turn to call bullshit.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, and it was enough of a distraction for Roman to lunge and disarm Virgil.

“Oh wow, is my brother softening you up?”

“Fuck off Roman,” grumbled Virgil, and that was enough to make Roman laugh and forget the meeting.

* * *

Dorian sat on the soft bed, most of his elegant yellow regalia neatly in a pile, leaving him in the bare minimum of clothes on. He knew Remus wouldn’t mind.

However, Remus wasn’t minding anything at the moment, he was walking around his private chambers quietly, mind too caught up in his thoughts to realise where he was and what he was doing.

“Dear.”

“ _Dearest._ ”

“ _Remus!_ ”

That stopped Remus from nearly walking into one of his couches, and made him look up at Dorian’s concerned face.

“I- I don’t- what if- they might-” Remus crumbled, falling on his bed, head first, trying to muffle a shout of frustration.

A hand started carding through his hair, soft and slow.

“It’s alright, I promise. No one will hurt the kingdom or your brother-”

“Distract me,” interrupted Remus, raising his head to look at his boyfriend. Dorian immediately softened when he met his bright green gaze.

“Of course, dear. Get more comfortable- that’s perfect. What do you want me to tell you about?”

“You knew Virgil before he got charged with… watching my ass. How did that happen?” wondered Remus, his voice barely a whisper, head resting on Dorian’s shoulder.

“Oh. _Oh._ Well, it’s not the most entertaining tale. We started training as knights around the age of seven, I believe. I think Virgil began at six. He was so tiny, I used to make fun of him for being taller than him and, well, that turned out to be quite ironic since I’m now the shortest person in the entire castle.”

“But also the cutest.”

Dorian snorted. Remus’ meaning of _cute_ usually meant pretty horrifying things, so, he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to take the compliment. “Of course, dearest.”

“Anyway, that was when I- I wasn’t a knight at the beginning. I was supposed to train as a healer, incredibly misogynistic if you ask me. I’m glad it got changed. I had to sneak into sword fighting lessons and hand-to-hand combat to learn at the beginning. Virgil took notice of me and for a couple of months he helped me train. All in secret, of course. However, they discovered me in the end.”

He heard Remus inhale sharply at the words.

“Did they torture you?”  
“Gosh, no. I told them that I wanted to be there, that there had been a mistake and I shouldn’t have been studying to be a healer. It took quite some time to get my point across. In the meantime me and Virgil began being friends. I protected him from bullies and he taught me what he could.”

“So, that’s why you can hold your ground against him.”

“If you can call that holding my ground. But, anyway, after a year I managed to enter the knight course, in the same year with Virgil. Since they were scared I would have been picked on because of… reasons, we got to share a room.”

“Did you smuggle poisonous deers in your room?”  
“Wha- no. Although we did have a stash of fancy knives hidden in a cabinet, and some of them were poisonous.”

“Hell yeah! You go, babe!”

“So we became friends, and became really close at that. We didn’t realise we had a crush on each other until when we were sixteen and seventeen, I think? I’m not quite sure, but we were both eighteen when we started dating. And for the first years, we shared a room and all. We were ingrained in the other’s life so much we always knew what the other was doing. But…”

“But, you’re not together anymore.”

“Yeah, when… when he reached twenty our lives started taking different paths. He was an incredible sword fighter, the best, and I was moved to the castle. So we started losing touch, until we stopped hearing from each other. And… yeah.”

Remus carefully took his hand, holding it tight, before murmuring:

“I wish he were here. Besides being the embodiment of the hottest of hot fires, he’s… nice.”

“Yeah, he’s… _really_ nice.”

* * *

By the time Virgil returned to his room, the moon had taken her place in the sky, thousands of stars flickering and shining around her.

As he fell headfirst on his bed, he only managed to notice that Dorian hadn’t yet returned from the Prince’s chambers. And he was probably having fun with the Prince.

Virgil wanted to say that he felt angry, or anything truly, except for the heavy feeling that returned to his chest. It was wrong. 

It was wrong to still hope that Dorian would return to him. Especially now that he was so happy. To take away that happiness after knowing him for so long, for being his _best friend_ for so long, felt like the most vile action of them all.

He let himself fall into slumber, exhaustion taking over and sleep offering the best escape from the thought of two pair eyes. One dark brown and holding more truth than any secret they told, and brilliant green eyes. Wild, dangerous and so pretty.

Virgil woke up the next day with Dorian shaking him, which hurt his sore muscles. He had forgotten how much it would hurt the next day to spar with someone _actually_ at his level.

“Virgil, get _the fuck_ up.”

Instead of an intelligent or witty comeback all that Virgil was able to muster was:

“Why?”

“Because we have to accompany his Highness to training today? Because it’s our _job?_ ” 

Virgil cracked open his eyes, observing Dorian as he nearly shouted. He had, also, forgotten how short tempered Dorian was. _Which was kinda cute._

Groaning, he got up, reaching for some clean clothes in a cupboard. 

“Dorian, you’re staring.”

“Uh, well, yeah. Don’t dress with too many ruffles or the like, you may be able to sword fight in basically everything, but, I doubt you can say the same for ballroom dancing.”

“Oh, gods. _Please, no._ ”

Behind him he heard Dorian chuckle and the door of their room open. “Be quick, Virge. We don’t want his Highness to wait for you now, do we?”

Virgil found himself exhaling in relief once the other stepped out and the door closed before him. He went to fetch his sword (you never know what could be possibly lurking in the shadows), and as he did, he caught a glimpse of his face.

Mismatched eyes and flushed cheeks. _Oh shit._

Dorian and the Prince were waiting for him just outside the former’s private chambers. 

It seemed that the Prince had wanted to forget yesterday’s family council by dressing in the most ridiculous and hideous garment Virgil had ever seen. It took all his restraint to not laugh in the Prince’s face.

“How do I look, hot, dark and steamy?”

“You look... “ _rich, stupid_ ; Virgil could spend all morning insulting the clothes. However he just said, “... very green, your Highness.”

That was enough to satisfy the Prince, it seemed, because he turned and started walking towards the Hall where they usually held balls. The really fancy ones where no one except the closest friends and family of the royal family were permitted. Which, of course, meant that he and Dorian had spent many hours sneaking into the place.

When the huge, heavy doors opened, just as he remembered, a huge room opened before the three of them. 

Walls heavily decorated with paintings of myths and heroes, the ceiling so high it looked like there were supposed to be clouds floating around and not just a golden, heavy looking chandelier coming down in all its glory. Virgil had to admit, the Royal family knew how to make a plain room look absolutely majestic. 

In the centre of the Hall there was a short woman, that despite her age still kept herself attractive, which Virgil didn’t recognise until Prince Remus bowed and said:

“Grandma Em.”

“Good morning Remus. Are you ready to spend the next two to three hours dancing with your old and most dear grandmother?”  
Prince Remus grinned. However, before he could skip towards her and begin what Virgil would call three hours of torture, the Prince turned towards him and exclaimed:

“I will be counting on the fact that we’re going to dance at the end of the three hours.”

The Prince turned once again, and even if Virgil wanted to have said anything, words wouldn’t come to his aid. A light hand placed itself on his shoulder.

When he moved he saw Dorian’s apprehensive gaze, and then an offered hand.

“Come on, I’ll teach you the basics.”

Dancing was difficult, and clumsy. 

When it came to dancing Virgil didn’t seem to know how to move his limbs, he stumbled every three steps and couldn’t stop making a fool of himself. Although, he didn’t find himself complaining all that much, not when every time he did something correctly Dorian would give him a tiny smile. That would only last until Virgil messed up again and he had to return his concentration on what they were doing. 

There was this one time he fell and Dorian had expertly saved him from crashing against the ground by dipping him. Their faces had been so close at that moment.

He could feel the other’s breath on his skin, but he couldn’t move his gaze from those dark eyes. They were warm, a warmth Virgil had given up on seeing again, and yet still guarded.

That had been enough to bring him to reality, and not to the fantasy he was living. Where he could simply lean, ever so slightly, and brush their lips together in a kiss, and not destroy the happiness the other had built for himself while he was gone.

Virgil found himself soaked in his own sweat at the end of the three hours, watching as Prince Remus and former Queen Emma waltzed around the ballroom looking ethereal and magical. 

This was the first time Virgil found himself wondering if the Prince had magic flurrying through his veins.

When the two had ended, the Prince walked towards Dorian first, and without any words offered him his hand, which the knight gladly took.

As he observed the two of them move around the room, each movement unpredictable to his eyes, wild and free, Virgil didn’t even notice the former Queen walk out of the Hall, her knight in tow.

Prince Remus and Dorian danced as if no one was watching them, which made Virgil feel guilty for even being there. How the Prince would twirl and throw Dorian into the air, always there to catch him once gravity pulled him back. It was breathtaking. They made it look so effortless and so _personal._

However, the two had to stop at a certain point. Virgil didn’t know if he felt more anxious or giddy as he took the hand Prince Remus was offering him.

Virgil felt an immediate contrast in the way that the Prince moved around him.

With his grandmother it looked practiced and elegant, with Dorian, though it still looked graceful, it was more effortless as he trusted the other to fall back in his arms. With Virgil, however, it was as if he anticipated his every move.

He moved around him making him dance and, Virgil found himself realising, it was _fun._

He found himself laughing as Remus twirled and dipped him and then, just as fast, they would find themselves at the other side of the ballroom. Remus grinned at him so wide it would’ve been unnerving on anyone else.

It didn’t last tough. It felt like it had lasted forever, that unless they stopped there were only the two of them. Together.

But, they stopped, and Virgil found himself just a couple of centimeters from Remus’ lips and those breathtaking green eyes. _Prince Remus_ , not just Remus. He was a _Prince_.

Virgil quickly recollected himself, stepping away from the other, as his heart thrummed against his chest and his mind told him to remain between his arms. Everything in him told he was being idiotic, but he maintained the distance between him and the Prince.

It was _wrong_. For the sake of the rules, and for Dorian too.

“That was- you didn’t seem the type of person to, uh, know how to dance, your Highness.”

And, before he could stop himself, he added:

“I’d like to do it again, that is… I hope that, uh-”

“Of course we can dance again, hot and steamy. But, I must warn you, you should train a bit more.”

Before Virgil or Dorian could comment on what he had just said, the Prince added:

“Also, there’s going to be a ball! Without dicks and shits, which won’t be as fun, but that also means that we’ll have to do preparation!”

Next to him, Dorian groaned, and Virgil knew in that moment, that the sound of a ball sounded more like a death sentence than an actual party.

* * *

A couple days passed and all that Virgil knew was that the ball was far enough away for him not to feel anxious about it, but close enough for the whole castle to be in a frenzy.

And then one morning, Prince Remus seemingly disappeared. 

He knew this because Dorian had woken him up at the ass crack of dawn, thrown him down his bed and kicked him until they reached the city that surrounded the castle. 

The streets of the city were quiet; there wasn’t anyone shouting, screaming or laughing. Everything looked as if under a spell. The way the sun was rising and painting the world in pinks and reds only helped to reinforce this belief.

If it had been any other hour of the day Virgil would have basked in the quiet. Finding it calming and peaceful. 

However, Dorian was a nervous wreck, something that was usually Virgil's job and that fit him terribly. He kept fidgeting with the handle of his sword, eyes scanning the streets they passed, remembering all the faces they met and classifying them. 

There were a couple of stands already open, though they were few and the people behind them looked too tired to have done anything illegal. How did thieves and murders do _anything_ so early in the morning, anyway?

But, they seemed to be what Dorian was looking for, as they stopped every once in a while to ask some cryptic questions.

“Do you sell amulets that attract blood?”

“How many necromantic artifacts do you sell?”

And, “Do you know where we could potentially find food for an evil plant that likes to eat children?”

That last one in particular threw Virgil off, so, as they were walking away from the stand where the man had given an equally cryptic answer, he began:  
“What was _that_ all about?”

“Hm? I’m not sure what you mean, Virgil,” was the answer he was given, which paired up with Dorian not even looking at him and opting to stare straight forward in front of him, said a lot. Virgil had, somehow, pissed him off. Or something like that.

“The whole thing with a plant that eats kids! Isn’t that- _what_ are we searching for, Dorian? I thought Remus had just disappeared, not-”

“Genitalia and Remus disappeared. And, _be quiet_. No one must know I- _we failed at our one job_.”   
“A job real fucking unpredictable, yeah. Also, _what the fuck_ do you mean by-?”

Dorian rolled his eyes, guiding him down a hidden, narrow side street. He conducted him through narrower, darker streets, where sunlight didn’t seem to be known by the walls of the buildings.

Virgil had no idea where the other was taking him but he found himself trusting the other. As if nothing had changed.

“Genitalia is Remus’ carnivorous plant. He bought it in the market around a year ago, I had to fend it off- I’m pretty sure it still wants to take a bite of me, though.”

 _Who wouldn’t want to take a bite of you?_ Virgil found himself wondering.

“That doesn’t really explain the reason for his name.” Virgil whispered through clenched teeth, he wasn’t quite sure why, but, he felt like someone was observing them. Listening to their conversation attentively.

It creeped him out enough for his hand to rest on the handle of his sword.

“He wanted to name it something else but I convinced him to give it a tamer name. And, the tamer version was genitalia.”

“Fair enough.”

The street opened up to them and the two of them found themselves in a bustling market.

_What the everloving-_

“There. Follow me and- can you become less tall? You’re kind of really easy to spot in a crowd.” Stated Dorian, before wedging himself in the crowd.

Grumbling, Virgil hid himself better in the dark cloak, trying to catch up with Dorian, his nimble figure slipping in the crowd and camouflaging himself between the dirt and noise. It was near impossible to keep up with him.

Nevertheless, at the end, Virgil found what Dorian was pointing at. It was a stand, shrouded in darkness like the rest of them. But this one has a particular loud customer.

Prince Remus stood in front of the stand, a dark green, sickly looking plant in his hands, which he kept on shaking as if trying to bring a point across.

“-not even a teenie tiny little rat?”

“I’m sorry sir, but, as I already told you I cannot do anything for your plant. I can’t stop the circle of life, unless you’re willing to buy one of my necromantic-“

“Thank you, but, I think we’re done here,” interrupted Dorian, placing himself between the two, an easy smile on display as his eyes glinted darkly.

“I don’t think that we-” tried again the person behind the stand, and at that, Virgil placed a hand on Prince Remus’ shoulder. At the sight of him, tall, fearsome and with a sword by his side the person backed off.

“Of course.”  
Dorian was the fastest to react to those words, taking Prince Remus and Virgil and dragging them away through the streets of the city. He didn’t stop walking, not even uttering a single word to either of them. Just scowled as they followed him.

Dorian remained in his quiet boiling anger until they reached the castle, and into an anonymous looking room, a closet of sorts, and, then, all hell broke loose.  
“ _What-_ what _fucking thoughts_ went in your brain when you had the _brilliant_ idea to sneak out without warning _me_ or Virgil? Do you know what could have happened, you-”

Remus’ hands were clinging around the base of his plant, knuckles white as he was trembling. Not as if he was cold, but, as if he was trying not to snap.

Virgil realised that Dorian didn’t notice the other’s state as he continued shouting nonsensically. Until the Prince interrupted him, raising one of his hands to stop his rambling.

“Nothing happened, though. I’m fine-”

“But, someone might have attacked you and since I wasn’t there-“

“Since you weren’t there what? I would have _died?_ I’m a better fighter than you, Dorian! I would have decapitated everyone in that alley if I just wanted to! But, for just a couple of hours, I didn’t want to have anyone following me or “protecting” me. Because I _don’t_ need protection, especially when-“

“ _Don’t need protection?_ ” Dorian’s face had darkened, his voice was now a hiss, furious.

Something that Virgil has only heard a couple times in his life, and it had never brought good situations.

“I’m sorry did I hear that _correctly?_ _You_ don’t need _protection?_ So, I guess it _wasn’t you_ that sneaks out whenever he can and ends up nearly _murdered_ if it weren’t for me-“

“ _You’re_ only there because you’re a fucking control freak. You’re not even good at your job and you don’t fucking enjoy it, you just _need_ to know everything and-“ 

“Of course I need to! You’re going to go to the border with a fucking army and get yourself killed if I don’t stop you- you’re too blinded by your own arrogance to even realise people care about you and don’t want to see you hurt, or worse.”

The Prince faltered at that, something that resembled pain shining in his eyes. However, Dorian was already gone, having passed both Remus and Virgil, who now stood dumbfounded, staring at the door where Dorian had just disappeared.

A couple of moments of silence followed, and, if Virgil would have turned to look at the Prince, he would have noticed the pained expression of his face. The hint of tears born from regret. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t, and the next thing he knew Prince Remus was offerering him a wild, dangerous grin. He placed the potted, dying plant in Virgil’s hands, and said:

“I must go, hot and steamy!”

* * *

That day Virgil learnt what it meant to have to reign alone the chaotic prowess that was Prince Remus of Falsespire.

Dorian didn’t appear for the rest of the day; he had just disappeared. Leaving Virgil alone, scurrying behind the Prince, carrying the clothes he stripped himself of and trying not to make him wear the armours left as ornaments around the castle. He had also, somehow, found a morningstar and it took everything in Virgil to not let the Prince hurt anyone with it.

It was as if Dorian was his only restraint from constantly going ape shit. Which was worrisome.

_Very worrisome._

“Princ- Your Highness, don’t you- _huff_ \- have lessons or stuff to- _huff_ \- do?” Virgil managed to wheeze out. He wasn’t quite used to running for four hours behind a Prince, at the contrary of the Prince, it seemed. Remus hadn’t even broken a sweat.

The Prince turned, his Morningstar stopping just an inch from hitting a lady in waiting, who took that moment to scurry away, shrieking in terror. The look in those green eyes was wild in a gorgeous way, although that was clearly just a front for feeling scared and hurt.

“Lessons? I _really_ don’t think so, but,” his eyes seemed to shine as a thought seemed to spark in his mind, “If you want to teach me something I’d be more than ecstatic to walk you to a bed or-“

“Perfect! I have _exactly_ what might help!”

“You do-?”

Virgil dropped the clothes he was holding in front of the Prince’s feet.

“Yeah, but, dress up. I doubt anyone else wants to be flashed by your… ravishing looks today.”

They found themselves in the open room, the dry dirt underneath Virgil’s footsteps making a distinct sound.

“So, your lesson isn’t anything having to do with sheets? Truly unfortunate; I was looking forward-“

“Both you and Roman joke around when you’re anxious, which, surprise, is unproductive. I’ve found a better way to get rid of the stress. Do you know what I do?”

“Seeing how strong your angst vibes are, my bet could be as good as any.”

A smirk etched itself on Virgil’s face as he turned, his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

“You up for a rematch, your Highness?”

The Prince raised his Morningstar and his grin, which had previously looked fake, spread wider on his face. “I’ve already told you numerous times that it’s Remus, Virgey.”

It had been in a spur of the moment decision, the need to get Prince Remus sedated, and little pieces of information Virgil had gathered through the years about him. The snippets from his brother’s tales and the recent months spent by his side.

His impulsiveness, that with his intrusive thoughts, made him dangerous. However, he wasn’t dangerous only for that trait- that was what everyone first saw in him, no one ever daring to dig deeper.

They would see his constant need to be stimulated and his incapability to refrain his tongue or thoughts and stop there, too scared to even scratch a bit below the surface. 

Remus lunged for him. He still relied heavily on his attacks, which in a duel with sword against sword, it was easier to parry. However, against a morningstar it was harder and far more interesting.

While his mind was dangerous too, it was his heart that (in Virgil’s opinion) stood as a real threat. 

He was loyal to a fault. He would go against an entire army to protect what he loved. That was something that both him and his twin had in common. 

They loved deeply, without boundaries and with every single inch of their being.

With Roman, Virgil had only been his friend. One of his closest friends, but never a lover that had discovered how deeply Roman loved. Not that either had ever been interested. 

With Remus, it was a different story. Or, at least, it felt like a different story. 

_To be honest_ , Virgil reasoned as his blow was shoddily parried by the Prince’s morningstar, _he didn’t even know what he was with the Prince._

He was his knight, sworn to protect him to his dying breath. Although he realised he wasn’t doing it for the money anymore- the thought of the Prince, of _Remus_ , being injured snaked around his guts choking him like a vine. His pulse beating faster, as he parried another wild attack from the Prince, eyes falling on those green eyes… and then... lower. 

_No._ _Better not to think about him like that._

Virgil was a knight and a swordsman. The best swordsman of the entire kingdom, some said, and Remus was fairly certain it wasn’t just gossip. He wasn’t one to get distracted or surprised easily, especially not during fights.

When he wasn’t fighting, though, that was a completely different story.

Remus found himself absolutely enjoying both versions of the knight. He often ended up wondering when Virgil stopped and the Knight began. 

And well, this moment was just as valid as any other to discover.

The grin that shone on the Prince’s face was enough to make most nervous, but Virgil didn’t seem to even step back as the other started furiously attacking in a flurry, his morningstar moving around him as if it were just another dancing partner. A dancing partner which he was using to try and bludgeon someone.

Virgil may not have been scared, however, Remus found himself smirking when he noticed Virgil observing his face. Quietly taking in every detail, as if it were the ground he had to spar with and not his current adversary.

So, Remus did what the other’s eyes seemed to plead for him to do.

He rose his morningstar higher, ready to strike down at him at full force. Virgil wasn’t even paying much attention to his weapon, eyes drawn to him. And, most importantly, to his mouth.

However, before he could attack or even let Virgil parry, he took a couple of quick steps forward, before closing the gap between the two of them before the other could even react by stabbing him with his sword.

It wasn’t a particularly good way to ask consent for a kiss, Remus had to admit.

But, after a couple of moments that felt like eternity to him, Virgil relaxed under his touch. And he began kissing back, mouth opening ever so slightly.

It wasn’t like kissing Dorian. Virgil began tentatively, as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do, awkward as he moved the hand that wasn’t around the hilt of his sword to Remus’ cheek. And then like a raging storm overwhelming your every senses, he took over, all lips and tongue and teeth.

It was overwhelming in the best way possible.

Remus found himself quickly melting under the light touch of Virgil’s hand on his cheek, soft and careful in such contrast to the actual kissing part.

Virgil bit his lip, which was enough to make the Prince gasp and let the grip on his morningstar loosen, which clattered to the ground.

With his arms now free, Remus moved them around the other’s neck, pressing himself as close as he could muster to the other. And yet it wasn’t enough. 

Being close to Virgil, kissing him, was the best sensation- exhilarating and enthralling- and he craved his touch. Craved his attention. 

“I won,” murmured Virgil, interrupting the kiss for just a moment, to smirk down at him, but still close, so close that Remus could feel his warm breath on his skin.

And that _smirk-_

Remus returned to kissing his knight with full intensity, one of Virgil’s arms snaking around his torso, keeping him near, as if afraid he could escape.

And while the moment seemed it could drag on for eternity something, or rather, _someone_ , interrupted it.

“Look at the two of you! I go away for a few hours and I find the two of you making out in plain sight.”

A voice, taunting to Virgil’s ears and merely joking to Remus’, reached them. And while Remus was down to making a show of their kissing, Virgil froze under his touch. He robotically distanced himself from Remus’ embrace and turned towards the voice. 

There stood Dorian, smirking at the two of them, arms crossed in front of his chest, and humour shining in his eyes.

Virgil acted as if that smirk on that lovely face meant much more than just amusement. He straightened his back and sheathed his sword, his face brightening in a blush as he avoided eye contact with Dorian.

“About your absence; I do not know what was supposed to be scheduled for this morning for their Highness, so I thought that some training in close combat could help.”

“ _Very_ close combat,” commented Remus, coming up from Virgil’s shoulders, winking. Which Virgil ignored.

Dorian nodded. “Alright. Lunch is soon, and I’m guessing that the both of you need a shower-“

“I don’t!” exclaimed Remus, draping himself over Dorian’s shoulders and leaning close, probably to try and lick his cheek, which didn’t happen as the knight shoved him off before he could.

“You do. Now, let’s take the two of you to bathe.”

Remus groaned but hooked his arm with Dorian’s and started skipping down the corridors, Virgil behind them. His footsteps were quiet, a professional demeanour painted on his face, even if his eyes wouldn’t stop boring into Remus’ head.

* * *

The hot water should have been relaxing. Or at least that was what everyone always said about bathing.

However, all that Virgil was thinking about was Dorian. And Remus.

He wasn’t stupid, or rather, he wasn’t blind. He knew that Dorian and the Prince had a thing going on. At the beginning he just thought that they were both trying to profit from the other, but as he observed the interactions between the two, the tender gazes, worried looks and hands always itching to reach the others’- it was hard to avoid the understanding that the two were emotionally invested.

Virgil groaned, his hands going to cover his face in frustration.

He was a dunce.

He had ruined everything. And, if not everything, he ruined Dorian and Remus’ relationship. Which was pretty significant.

He had noticed those looks, the need to hold the other, mostly because he spent so much time observing them. Taking in their every detail, and trying to stifle the itch to reach for them and hold them.

It felt like he had been transported years before, when he and Dorian were still best friends, still studying and training to get noticed. To be seen by someone that wasn’t just the two of them.

He remembered dreaming in the darkness of their shared room, as they both were supposed to be sleeping, that he would do anything to kiss the other.

Nevertheless, he also wanted Dorian to be happy. He had always despised seeing him hurt, and even after all that time passed away from him, the sentiment was just as strong.

And for him to be the cause of his anger, his sadness- it was a nightmare, in the plainest of words. He had just hurt the person, the _two_ people, he most cared for.

Virgil peeled his hands from his face, cupping them in the water and then splashing himself with it.

He had to fix it. He had to come up with a plan to fix all of this.  
  


* * *

To be completely honest, Dorian hadn’t expected to find Remus and Virgil kissing in the middle of the training room. It had been a rather pleasant surprise (maybe they were getting somewhere with Virgil. Maybe he had started trusting him again- although, that was still a bit far fetched).

The fallout, though, he had expected immediately.

He knew Virgil, he knew that the man would jump to the worst conclusion and make his plans accordingly. And, sure enough, for the remainder of the day, Virgil was a knight, Personal Guard to the Prince, and just a shell of who he truly was.

Which brought Dorian to the conclusion that he had to have a discussion with him. As soon as possible.

As the sun had already fallen, Remus already having retired to bed and Virgil and Dorian preparing themselves to follow suit, Dorian took that occasion to ask:

“So, was it nice?”

“What?” 

Dorian shrugged, sitting on his bed as he observed Virgil who was currently in the process of taking his shirt off, revealing _quite_ the view.

“Kissing Remus. He seemed rather ecstatic about kissing you,” Virgil seemed to freeze at those words, and Dorian added in a whisper:

“I know that I would.”

Virgil’s intense gaze quickly shot towards him before turning back to the wall.

“I’m sorry.” 

Dorian raised an eyebrow at him, “What for?”

Virgil sighed, his arms falling at his side as he hunched up.

“I shouldn’t have kissed him. I don’t- I’m really sorry for everything, and- to be honest, I was going to go tomorrow morning, but, I would understand if you don’t want to sleep in the same room with me. I just- I’ll go to the King and resign if that’s what it takes.”

Something was wrong. Nothing about Virgil’s speech made sense, until it clicked. He _had_ jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

In the time that it took for Dorian to understand and to get up on his feet and stop Virgil from dooming himself, Virgil had already walked out of the tiny bedroom. Taking his silence as confirmation to his worst fears, that Dorian didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Virgil! Virgil, please. _Virgil!_ ”

Dorian’s voice, calling for him, followed Virgil down the dark and empty corridors.

They were lonesome, far different from how they were during the day, and you nearly expected to see a ghost or spirit floating alongside you in eerie silence.

However, there wasn’t silence. Virgil could hear his heart beating fast in his chest, two pairs of footsteps, his and one coming quickly closer, and Dorian’s voice. Calling for him in hushed tones, but still determined to reach him.

A hand, delicate but firm, placed itself on Virgil’s shoulder, and even without turning around he knew that the expression on Dorian’s face was just as steady.

“ _Where_ do you think you’re going, Virgil?”

“To resign.”

“Resign from _what_ exactly?”

“From being the Prince’s personal knight, _Dorian_.” Seethed through clenched teeth Virgil, trying to hold himself from trembling at Dorian’s thinly veiled anger in his voice.

“Wh- did I do something wrong? Did- are you angry at me or Remus? I-“

“It’s not about you, Dee,” Virgil managed to mumble in response, screwing his eyes shut as he felt tears start prickling.

“Then what is it about?” 

Dorian’s voice had turned softer, a murmur in the wind, so loving that Virgil was fairly certain it could have never been directed towards him.

Nevertheless, he followed the other’s hand and turned to look at him, shrouded in the darkness of the night. So close and yet as distant as a mirage.

“Me fucking up and kissing your- your boyfriend, I guess. I never wanted to hurt you, or Remus, but I did. I kissed him and I want to do it again, and I want to kiss you, but, you’re together and I don’t-“

“You don’t want to ruin it?” Dorian whispered, finishing his sentence, but Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. He was scared and in love.

More often than not, those two sentiments didn’t mix well together.

However, this was not one of those times.

Because when Dorian decided to lean in, getting on his tiptoes, a hand still resting on Virgil’s shoulder and the other one on his cheek, Virgil had a choice to make.

He could run, escape from the fleeting intimacy and request an audience with the King, even if he was dressed inappropriately and the King was probably sleeping. Or he could remain and succumb to the gentle touch of his best friend.

Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed and he reached down to fully close the gap between the two, kissing him.

It was everything he had always hoped for and more. All the times they had kissed, a joke between the two that was too serious for both to be considered an actual joke, and all the times they had craved to hold each other so close- the intent of their actions sinking into the other, all those memories were nothing compared to now.

They held each other carefully, both too scared that if they held too much or not enough the other would disappear into thin air once more, but their every touch was like a burning fire. 

Passionate and encompassing their feelings for the other, something deep that they both had been harbouring for years. A fire they carefully tended to.

Once they separated, to breathe, Virgil couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at Dorian. 

“Do you guys even know the meaning of the word consent?”

Dorian laughed, cackling softly as he held onto Virgil.

“Must admit, I suck at it. Hope that isn’t too troubling, Virge.”

“Not at all, Dee.”

The smile that grew on Dorian’s face, when Virgil uttered his old nickname was adorable. Especially paired up with how his eyes blew open in surprise, dark and huge.

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did. Who do you take me for?”

“Someone capable of forgetting their own shirt when wanting to ask an audience with the King.”

“Fair enough.”

Virgil couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off of Dorian, and neither did the other, who only lowered his gaze down to his chest.

“Do you want to come and sleep in bed with me and Remus? I bet he’d greatly appreciate to have-“

“The view?”

Dorian grinned, looking up at him. “It is a good fucking view.”

Virgil snorted, “Yeah, sure, I’ll come. I’ve got nothing planned either way.”

Dorian smirked, slowly stepping away from him but still holding his hand tightly.

“Now, how was that for communication and consent?”

“Incredible.”

* * *

Prince Remus of Falsespire woke up in a good mood.

The whole room seemed to bask in the golden sunlight coming from his window, and most importantly, shining light on the two figures by his side. 

The night prior Dorian had waltzed in his room, bringing in Virgil as a gift, who wasn’t wearing a shirt. (He still didn’t know how Dorian had managed to convince him to come, especially without his shirt on.)

Between conversations that were interrupted or ended in plenty of kisses, the three of them had ended up falling asleep. Dorian in the middle, head resting on Virgil’s torso.

Remus has to take a moment and fully appreciate the work he and Dorian had done. Up his neck and down to his shoulders, Virgil was covered in hickeys, which he kinda hoped were difficult to hide.

However, he wasn’t the only one with them, as both him and Dorian sported a fair few.

“Good mronin’” slurred Dorian, who even in his sleepy state managed to find Remus’ hand and hold it tight.

As he looked at him, huddling to Virgil’s side, the both of them looking so tranquil in their sleep, while still being able to protect his heart, Remus was filled with a sudden, overwhelming ocean of love for them.

“Good morning, loves.”


End file.
